Total Drama Boney Island!
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: Chris returns to host another season of Total Drama Island! This season will be filled with new campers, big surprises, lots of laughs ,and the jerk of a host we've learned to love. The first chapter has a big twist already. -I don't own TDI or any characters from TDI but I do own the idea and plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island: Boney Island Edition Veterens V.S Fresh Meat

Chris:"Welcome to Boney Island where we will be having the newest Total Drama Island Season.  
After years of trying to find a way to get the producers to approve of letting me put eight-teen teens on a cursed island I finally have succeded!"

"This season will be between Veterens of TDI and some Fresh Meat for me and Chef to toughen up!  
Well anyway lets get over the boring stuff and announce the teams already."  
"There will be nine people for each team!"  
"Wait,Chef wheres the list of the campers?"  
-Chef uncrumbles paper and hands it to Chris-  
Ok,Lets start with the veterens!  
"First off our favorite juvienial deliquint;Duncan!"  
Chris shifted in his spot and stepped back away from the new (Well thats what we'll say) dock of shame. Duncan got off the boat and walked over past Chris "Well welcome back" Chris said with a bright yet devilish smile across his face."I'm not exactly glad to be back but at least this island is more my style" Duncan said with a slight smirk.

"Our next camper always had an interesting way of thinking of everything;Welcome back to the island Gwen!" Chris said with an enthuisiastic tone.

"Interesting way of thinking of everything?Thats not how I thought you would greet me but it works."  
She gave Chris an odd look then got off the boat and walked down and started talking to Duncan.

"Gwen as normal."Chris said with a big smile still on his face.  
"The next contestent always won the first season and according to the fans peoples hearts,As if I care about the a welcome back to Owen."

Owen stepped off the boat with a big smile on his face like he always has."Hey guys!"Owen said running and tackling both Gwen and Duncan with a big hug."Owen you're crushing our ribs."Gwen said with a wheeze inbetween each word."Oh sorry." He said as he got up and let out a nervous laugh."Wait did you say ribs?"

Chris let out a small laugh."Owen I have suprise for you big man." Chris said with the devilish smile again on his face. "The next camper,Although not as exciting as the others!NOAH!" Chris yelled the last part for Owen to hear.  
"Noah?" Owen said with a cheerish tone in his ran over and made Noah the next vitcim of one of his dangrous yet loving bear hugs.A few seconds Owen let go and Noah collapsed to the ground wheezing for air.

"Chef,Take him to the medical center,Or whatever that thing is you have." Chef walked over to Noah and picked him up all over his shoulder and carried him off.

"Thats odd I remember him being even more fragile then speaking of odd,the master of odd himself!" Harold! "Hey guys do you remember me?" Harold said as he walked down the dock. "Yeah man come here." Duncan said with a sly look on his walked over and asked Duncan wasup and Duncan replid "Not much I was hoping we could put our diffrences aside man." With the sly look still displayed on his face as he opened his arms for a hug. "Really?" Harold said with a doubtful look as he went over and hugged Duncan. "No way nerd!"Duncan said as he took the back of Harolds underwear and yanked it them up giving Harold a mega wedgie." Gwen give a small laugh and Duncan was laughing and pointing at Harold "Did you really fall for that?""Yes yes I did." Harold was on the ground half talking half yelping in pain.

"Chef we have another Nerd down!Oh wow two in chefs care in one show,Maybe this island is just cursed a curse on nerds?"Chef came over an Picked Harold up over his shoulder. "Chef I don't feel so good." Harold said as his face turned of a sudden the pain over took him from the wedgie which seemed to be so deep that it would need to be surgicly removed from Harolds crack,Threw up.  
Barf was all over Chefs back. Chef gave a disaproving scowl at Chris and Chris let out a nervous laugh.

"Blame Duncan not me." After Chris said that chef walked off.  
"Anyway onto our sixth contestent,Which I'm sure you'll love." Chris said in a sarcastic tone with a small laugh after he said it. "Heather,Welcome back to this wonderful contest." Chris said with a huge smile across his face.

"Remember jerk I'm just here to be the first person to win this thing twice,Well...And the prize,BUT THATS All."She walked over and stood next to Gwen and started complaining even though Gwen wasn't playing attention.

"Same old Heather,I wonder if the next camper is still the same after all these years,Give a big welcome to Izy!" Everyone looked over at the boat and waited for Izy. "Hey guys!" Izy said in a loud voice from behind everyone which made everyone jump. "Remember me and the bear suit and the grrr or the othr things guys and my snake who gave me all those kisses and..."She took a small pause and noticed Owen and instantly started to talk to him about all the good memories with him not stoping to take a single breath.

"Good news is shes still crazy...Crazy equals ratings...Ratings equal profit...So I'm ok with this!"  
"The next contestant has changed thought,From softie to street gangster in a couple of years,Give a big welcome to DJ!" DJ stepped out of the boat with a white beater on a beanie on and tinted sunglassed.  
"Are you sure hes still not a softie Chris?"Duncan said in went over and grabbed Duncan by the collar of his shirt."Do you think I'm still a softie?" DJ said in a deep voice. "You don't scare me anyway big guy." Duncan said with a smile on his face and with a mocking tone to his voice. DJ dropped Duncan and Duncan let out a "Mmph." On impact with the hard ground.

"Duncan still has lots of guts,Thats going to get some sick ratings too." Chris seemed like he was about to explode with joy considering all the rate boosting parts of this season.

"Two more campers to introduce for the veterens.I decided to bring at least two from TDRTI and I sent mutiple e-mails to the campers from TDRTI and got exactly two back,Soooo...I'm just going to introduce them at the same off welcome Mike!Sadly after therapy he lost his personality disorder which is sort of a bummer but still;And last but not least Cameron!"Both Mike and Cameron got off the boat and walked over to the other campers.

"Thats all of the veterens!But be back after a small break to see the brand new contestents for this season!"


	2. Total Drama Island Chapter Two

Total Drama Island: Boney Island Edition Veterens V.S Fresh Meat

Chris:"Ok;Back from our little break and time to introduce our fresh meat for this season!"  
"First off;Beck!"A 6'1" tall boy stepped off the boat with white skin,short ear length black hair,and ice blue eyes.  
He was wearing a black unzipped hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath,dark blue blue jeans,and white tennis shoes with black laces."So hows it going Beck."Chris said with his shiny smile."Just fine." Beck responded returning the bright walked over and Heather's eyes followed him as he leaned his back against the tree reserved for the freash meats'.

"Well isn't he nice looking." Chris said but then looked startled all of a sudden."But not as nice looking as me!"He said with a small nervous laugh and a dull smile."Ok next for newbies is Candi!"  
A girl at the height of 5'8",with short blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped off the was wearing a pink tank top showing her belly button with purple heart on it and pink jean shorts and purple tennis shoes.  
"Oh my god Chrisy!"She screamed as she ran up and hugged Chris until his face turned red."I'm like your biggest fan!"

"Ok,Ok,Ok!JUST LET GO!"Chris said his face red from lose of oxygen and in a raspy let go a few seconds later then skipped over and stood next to Beck.

"That was...Scary..."Chris said still gasping for air."Ok,Hoping this one won't almost kill me...Anyway welcome Benita to the island!"

A girl with waist lenght black hair and dark blue eyes stepped off the boat with her arms crossed.  
She was latin and was wearing a black tanktop with a white skull with a pink outline on it that looked like the one on Duncans shirt,She was also wearing cut off blue jean shorts and black high top tennis shoes with pink laces she was atleast 5'1".

"Welcome to the island!"Chris said fully recovered and back to his cheery yet evil self."Don't give me that cheery crap I know what you're under that smile!"Benita yelled while pokng him in the chest with then walking off next to her team walked away from Benita slowly.

"Once again...Scary...And might almost kill me;How didn't I notice this in the audition tape?"  
"Oh well,Our fourth camper for the newbies is Stevie!"Chris said happily.A six foot tall boy with a black skull cap on and black shirt and trench coat with black skinny jeans and biker boots on stepped out of the boat,he had green eyes.

"Stevie wasup man?"Chris said as he smiled and offered Stevie a high-five but Stevie just smiled and nodded his head yes and walked over to his team.

"Well...Got another B?Oh well."Chris shrugged."Numero fivo;Or however you say that for the newbies is James!"Another exactly six foot tall boy got out of the boat.

He had dirty blonde hair and had green eyes,He was wearing a white t-shirt and a fake gold dollar sign necklace and blue sport shorts with black shoes that had green dollar signs on them and green laces.

"Chris,Wasup homedog?" James asked Chris but then he walked off before Chris answered.

"Well then...Don't let me answer..."Chris crossed his arms and gave a sideways scowl.  
"Our sixth camper for the newbies is;Jade!"

A girl with long black hair that was in a braid and dark brown eyes stepped out of the boat and she was wearing a dark purple shirt with blue jeans and purple shoes with green laces.

"Hello Jade how was your ride?"Chris asked cheerfully."It was great."She said in a chill tone and walked over to her team.

"She seems so...Calm...Can't wait till the island ruins her!"Chris said with a devilish grin rubbing his hands together.

"Ok next camper to the island is Maddy!"Chris yelled.  
A girl about 5'6" stepped out of the had shoulder length light brown hair,and light brown eyes.  
She was wearing an orange t-shirt that said "Don't Make Me Mad" Acrost it with black shorts and orange high top tennis shoes.

"Hello Maddy welcome to the island."Chris put up his hand for a high five and she declined it and went over to her team and sat down.

"Ok...I wonder if shes always that quiet...?Anyway our next camper,Ozzie!"

Ozzie was 5'10" straight short brown hair,and light brown had glasses that looked a lot like Cameron's,a yellow polo shirt,and kakie pants with brown shoes.

"So Ozzie wasup man?" Chris offered another high five and Ozzie accepted it but when he went to slap Chris's hand fell face first into the hard ground.

"Haha...Sorry."Ozzie said as he stood up and walked over to his team.

"Awkward in many ,Our last camper for the fresh meat's...Axel!"

He had shoulder length blonde hair,and hazel eyes,He was wearing a long sleeve blue t-shirt and blue jeans with boots.

"So wasup Axel?"Chris gave a grin and Axel returned it. "Gas prices!Thats whats up." Chris slightly frowned at the odd response from Axel.

"Well thats all of the new campers,Be waiting for next episode when we decide team names and have our first challenge...and elimination!"Chris gave a big smile to the camara and thenthe camara messed up went black. 


End file.
